Hakuouki! Wakashudō?
by usagi-strike
Summary: Ibuki Ryuunosuke has to suffer not only the humiliation of being dragged back to the Shinsengumi headquarters with a new master in tow but also the sadistic tendencies of said owner, who seems to have more in store for not only the newly-attained dog but for the freshly-reunited comrades as well. Ryuu x OC x Souji AU *THIS IS NOT YAOI, THOUGH IT MAY SEEM IT DUE TO SOME C/OC IDJITS*
1. A Fleeting Silence

**CHAPTER 1**

**BWUAHAHAH, there're only Hakuouki Shinsengumi Kitan characters listed! *SAD FACE* Anyways!**

**First off, this is not yaoi (though it may as well be cuz of some idjit characters, **_**HAHAHAH**_**). Second off, there **_**will**_** be some… unusual smut (yaoi-ish, cuz of said idjit characters) down the line.**

**Despite those daunting warnings, keep reading! Do not let homophobia ruin a story for you.**

**Oh, right. I'm bad with Japanese rules of propriety, clothing, topography, whatnot, so… would yall be **_**sooo**_** kind as to forgive me?**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN HAKUOUKI, ONLY MY OCs (you'll see).**

**OxO**

A Fleeting Silence

_Pain._

_That was the entire world, at the moment. Everything hurt, so, so badly._

_But it wasn't so bad, no. Not compared to the silence._

**O.O**

Every part of his body hurt.

Badly.

More so than anything he'd felt before, which was surprising to Ryuunosuke, who'd lived the life of a beaten stray for nearly eighteen years.

There was a small crunch as his attackers kicked his sword out of reach, and a small smirk spread across his face. As if he was in any condition to get up and start fighting again?

His lids grew heavy, his gaze dark. Ryuunosuke sighed. None of this would've happened if he'd just kept his damn mouth shut.

_Ryuunosuke was just returning to the inn, to turn in for the night, when he heard a high-pitched scream from behind._

_He whirled around and watched in sudden alarm as a trio of grimy, rough-looking men—rogue samurai, judging from the swords hanging on their sides—emerged from the shop across the dirt street and threw an aging man to the ground. A woman—his daughter, maybe?—got down on her knees beside the fallen man and pleaded with the rogue samurai. "P-Please… d-don't hurt my father! W-We'll get the money somehow, just… just don't—"_

_She whimpered as one of the men roughly grabbed her and forced her to stand._

"_Your old man already had his chance, girl. The deadline's _passed_ already. If you're still interested, though …" Ryuunosuke clenched his fists as the man's eyes lustfully gazed up and down the woman's trembling body. "…we can find other ways for you to pay."_

_Understanding and fear dawned in her eyes, and she struggled against the man, who was laughing and gesturing obscenely with his comrades._

_Ryuunosuke closed his eyes and clenched his hands tightly by his side. This was too similar to that event back in Kyoto, when he'd been on an errand for Serizawa and had tried to stop three rogue samurai from hurting a store manager and his son._

_Heisuke and Sanosuke had come to help that time. Here, he'd have no one._

_Ryuunosuke _had_ improved somewhat with a sword since then, but not enough that he'd be able to take on three men at once. Especially if they had better skills than he did._

_Should he do it, still?_

"_P-Please… someone, _anyone_, h-help…!"_

_He grit his teeth and, with a small sigh, opened his eyes._

_He hated samurai._

And now, he was probably going to die at the hands of one.

He winced as one of the rogues grabbed him by the head. "Any last words, _dog?_" Without waiting for an answer, the man threw him back to the ground and laughed. "C'mon. Let's go. Take the girl with us."

"N-No!"

"D-Damn it…" he muttered. _Why… Why can't I _help_ anyone?_

He started when his thoughts were voiced aloud. "Why can't you _help_ anyone?"

"B-Bastard! What the hell do you think you're—"

"If you damn samurai don't wanna die, you better run off and leave those people alone."

"Hah! What do you think you can do against the three of us? C'mon, we can take this bastard!"

"You just dug your own grave, bakas."

With what little strength he could still muster, Ryuunosuke painstakingly sat up to the sounds of battle and… and _laughter_.

Off in the distance, he could make out the receding forms of bystanders. The man and his daughter, too, had disappeared, and with good reason.

Dancing in the midst of the clumsy trio of rogue samurai was a true swordsman. Around them, pale petals fell in a quiet daze, with an enchanting tranquility that defied the enormity of the situation, lending a greater air of elegance to the grace and poise of the swordsman whose blade was gleaming with otherworldly silver in the moonlight.

It was a fleeting silence, though. Easily broken.

Ryuunosuke balked as his savior, standing unharmed and unconcerned with the trio of corpses surrounding him, scowled and turned his head upwards. "Oi, oba-san! Throw those damn petals somewhere else, they're getting in the way!"

"Disrespectful as usual, Mochizuki-kun!" His savior growled as a sopping white mess fell from above—thrown by the "oba-san," the inn keeper's wife—and nearly clobbered him in the head.

"Damn it, I paid good money to sleep here for the night!" Mochizuki snapped, picking up what looked to be undergarments and kimono shirts. "You should take better care of my things!"

"You're disturbing the sleep of my customers, so you can take your money and your trouble elsewhere for the night!"

"Screw that! You aint seeing my face anymore after this, oba-san!"

Ryuunosuke's head sunk to the ground again. "Damn it…" All he'd wanted to do was sleep on an actual _bed_ for the first time in nearly a week, not listen to some strangers argue over his soon-to-be-dead body.

With a faint sigh, he closed his eyes. He was so damn tired…

A hiss slipped past his cracked lips when he was roughly hauled up again into an upright position. "Oi, baka! I took the time to come save you, and you have the guts to _die_ on me?"

With great effort, Ryuunosuke cracked his eyes open and looked up at Mochizuki, who was looking down at him with a curious look on his face. "You… I just _saved_ you."

Ryuunosuke shivered when a grim smile spread across his face, and a sense of foreboding filled him. "You owe me a _blood debt_ now, right?"

He scowled as the swordsman threw his long brown ponytail over one shoulder and laughed. "Hahah, this is just my luck! You…" Mochizuki turned his attention back to Ryuunosuke.

"You're going to become my _dog_."

**O_O**

**Janjan? Finally got it done, after reading this other Hakuouki fanfic (Hakuouki: The Blossoming Bud ^^).**

**Ryuunosuke, why you no epic skills? *sigh* I honestly shouldn't be doing this, since I've a lot of other fanfics to do… not to mention **_**school work**_**. I know, and it's midway through summer, too! *siiigh*Oh **_**wells**_**…**

**Nyaaah, found out recently that there's another one! Urakata Hakuouki… Hope they make an anime outta that, since I can't get my hands on any of the friggin games *cries* Same for Diabolik Lovers, this other otome game that's becoming an anime this year *squee* So much pretty people, ladida... You gotta love dem Japanese people, ya know? *sigh* If only I had a firm grasp on their language...**

**But! About the game! Why're there only 4 (?) dudes…? And why are Hijikata and Okita on the cover, still? –.O**

**What is plural baka?**

**Well! Reviews and whatnot highly appreciated, yah.**


	2. A Master for Every Stray

**CHAPTER 2**

**Hahahahah, michi (that's a guy name, aint it? "path"? what's naki for?), you're the first to follow _THIS_ one! *clapclapclap* Yall others should follow her (despite the name, I'm… _still_ thinking of you as a girl! ^^) example so I can find out your names and check out _YOUR_ stories, too, nyaha_HAH~!_**

**Oh! Well, finished rewatching Ibuki's anime just yesterday, and the first season of Hakuouki today (went to Vassalord OVA [was hoping for an anime, nyah…] and No. 6 after that, heheheh…). Totally laughed when I realized that I'd forgotten quite a few things i.e. the conditions of Ibuki's departure, the interesting tidbit that Okita helped him not die (hahah, useful for the future!), the fact that he LOST HIS SWORD. Haha_hah_… How did you get that one you threw away last chapter, Ryuu-chan…?**

**Well… onwards to the chapter?**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN HAKUOUKI, ONLY MY OCs (the children, the _CHILDREN!_).**

**OvO**

A Master for Every Stray

_"Papa, Papa!"_

_"Look, Papa!" The man turned around with a smile as the young children—an indistinguishable pair, with the same dark blue eyes and short brown hair—rushed up to him, matching smiles on their identical faces._

_"What is it, Yasu, Ren?"_

_"Look what we found, Papa!"_

_"Kawai, ne?"_

_The man blinked as his two children brought forth a small, scruffy brown puppy from between the two of them. "You found a stray."_

_"Yeah! It was hiding in the bushes! We picked it up!"_

_"It's so soft and small and… _kawai!_ Can we keep it, Papa?"_

_"Well, we may not have enough to feed it for long…"_

_ "B-But,_ Papa_…" The face of the child on the left fell, their voice trailing off. The child on the right, though, their face scrunched up in sudden anger._

_"You're mean, Papa! It's gonna snow soon, and the dog, it's—Pochacco is alone and scared!"_

_The father of the pair blinked. "Y-You… You named it? Pochacco?"_

_The child on the right furiously nodded._

_The twins tensed as the man, their father, started shaking, and they both blinked and took a step back when he threw back his head and laughed. Grins spread across the face of both Yasu and Ren as Papa ruffled their brown heads. "Well, since you named it already, Ren, we have to keep it now, since he looks like he needs a home. And a master! There has to be a master for every stray, right?"_

_A broad smile spread across Ren's face. "Right! And that's me!"_

**OwO**

All that registered with Ryuunosuke before the world spun off-kilter was that it was warm, and then it suddenly… wasn't.

It was _wet_.

While he shook out his wet hair, a taunting voice called out, "Rise n' shine, _dog_."

Blinking owlishly around him—why were there so many _trees?_—Ryuunosuke uncertainly looked up.

Standing before him was the brown-haired man from before. Though… judging from the soft, almost feminine shape of his face, Mochizuki was only as old as he was. Judging also from the condition of his mud-stained, worn clothes, he was a bad financial situation like Ryuunosuke, too.

He glowered when the other boy's dark blue eyes narrowed at him.

"W-What… is it?"

"I'm deciding what to _do_ with you."

"What do you—" Ryuunosuke froze when he tried to raise his arms and found that he… _couldn't_. He looked down and blanched. "Oi! Why am I tied up like this?"

He glared up at the brown-haired boy, who smirked. He gulped when Mochizuki bent forward so that their eyes were level. Bright orange gazed up into dim blue, and Ryuunosuke was the first to look away. When he did, Mochizuki laughed. "Isn't it obvious? It's so you don't run off and screw me over, dog."

"I aint no one's dog!" Not _anymore_, at least.

"Since I _saved_ your sorry ass last night, you owe me a blood debt. If you'd don't pay up, I'm gonna finish the job those samurai started last night and gut you like a fish."

He hung his head and muttered, "Damn it."

Serizawa hadn't saved him and let him go just so that he could become someone _else's_ dog!

But…

He was supposed to live, to experience things, to see the world.

To find a reason to die.

He couldn't do that if he was already dead.

Ryuunosuke hung his head. "I'll live, damn it!" He scowled when a pale hand shot out and grabbed his chin and forced him to look up. Taunting, cold blue eyes smiled down at him, and he bit back a growl as he scowled up at his new master.

"Now that we've got that settled… I wonder what I should name you, dog. I'd say 'Pochacco,' but that'd be an insult to the first—"

"I have a name already, damn it! It's Ryuunosuke! Ibuki Ryuunosuke! And I don't need another master!"

Ryuunosuke scowled as Mochizuki's smirk flattened out into a bored glower. "Scratch that. A dog deserves a name. A stray should _earn_ it, prove its worth. So until you prove to me that you deserve a name, I'll just call you… 'stray.' And there's a master for every stray, right? In your case, that's _me_."

He jerked his head out of Mochizuki's hands. He turned away with another scowl. "_Bastard_."

"Wrong." A frown creased his face again when Mochizuki sat down on the grass, unperturbed.

"What do you mean, _'wrong'?_"

Annoyance bubbled up when Mochizuki smirked and replied with an arrogant "That's for me to know and you to find out, stray."

Ryuunosuke growled and aimed a kick at the source of his new irritation. "What'm I supposed to call _you_ then, huh?" he snorted. " '_Master'?_"

The scowl on his face deepened when Mochizuki grinned. "A dog, let alone a _stray_, never calls its master by their name. For now I'll be 'Master.' If anyone else asks, though… I'm Mochizuki Yasu."

**OxO**

**HAHAHAHAH! Realized I posted this up when I hadn't finished a little line, heheheheh…**

**Well! Started two other "Chapter 2"s after this, cuz I didn't wanna make things go too fast, but… ugh, it was such a bitch looking for other ways to do this, so I was like, "Fuck it!" and left the other candidates as later chapters instead.**

**I called every starter Pokémon I got by that name, in the beginning (I don't really play the games anymore), but aint Pochacco that one dog? White, with black ears? Wears a purple hoodie?**

**Oh! Went and looked at the real-live counterparts of the SHinsengumi~! Wish I hadn't…**

**Decided… I'll do the Japanese way of saying things for this fic, even though I didn't do that for my other ones. Sounds cooler that way, since white people, when they try to sound all badass and shit in movies, are like, last name first, then first name ("Bonds. James Bond."). But last names are the norm for Japanese people, first names for intimacy, right?**

*****TOTAL (OFF-TOPIC) SPOILER (RANT) FOR THE ANIME AMNESIA*****

**Okay, so, like, I finished watching it a few days back, with my sister (the one who read Bokura Ga Ita? "We Were There") and I was like… _SOOO_ DISAPPOINTED!? Like, WTF? I toootally expected more romance! That girl (I don't give such a fuck bout her, I don't even remember her name -.-) is too lukewarm, I never warmed up to her. I only cared about her in the context of how she'd friggin die and jump worlds next and which cute guy she'd date next (ha_HAH_, guessed in ep 2 that every chapter would feature her with a different cute guy, and I was RIIIGHT~! Makes me think, did they base this offa an otome game?). I was always secretly rooting for the green-haired guy in the intro song (cool how the person she kissed changed!), so I was like, "Ehhh?" when he came out all psychotic-looking in his first appearance. My sisters laughed at me and said I was probably rooting for him, and, er, heheheh, I _was_, slightly along with clover Kento (obviously not as much as I was for psychotic green-haired guy). But yeah, I kept expecting romantic shit to happen. Was very disappointed. The only part where the MG actually got romantic with the dude would've been when she was with Toma and he almost raped her stupid ass (WHY YOU NO DO IT, TOMA?). God, I totally _loved_ him in that world! That part where he said he should just break her? I was internally screaming "DO IT, DO IT, DO IIIIIIIT!". Gosh, dunno why, I was just hoping hoping for smut, for some reason. Don't get me wrong, I like the anime (especially the end, where she got to choose which set of memories to have… UKYO, BITCH!)! I just… _hate_ the girl.**

**Yep. End of my rant. Onto the WEEPING!**

**Anohana, guys. Totally sweet anime! I cried. Got the music, too! The music box version of Secret Base is cute. So is Poppo. Imma go read GE – Good Ending naow, since it's been completed for a while ^^**

**Started listening to Acid Black Cherry while I was happening over No. 6 songs, heheh.**

**I ramble a lot, guys. Specially bout things that don't pertain to the chapter or anime. Sorry! If you see longass black bolded crap like this in the future, the things that actually pertain to the chapter are always at the top, so once you see it start to deviate from that… ditch it.**


	3. Strange New Traveling Companion

**CHAPTER 3**

**Welcome, new followers sandrableach, checkeredpolkadots, MikoSaseko! Yall got me into hurrying up and working on this chapter.**

**Ah, and… my ****_bad_****, michi. That's a ****_unisex_**** name.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN HAKUOUKI, ONLY MY OCs (Yasu, Ren, Papa, Pochacco, man).**

**OvO**

Strange New Traveling Companion

_The two men were in the midst of discussing what to do about the current predicament when one of them, a man that looked to be in his mid-twenties, saw a strange sight out of the corner of his eye and burst into laughter. "Would you look at that!"_

_The other man followed suit and shook his head. "That kid won't go anywhere without that strange new traveling companion." Said "strange new traveling companion," having caught sight of the man, excitedly barked and wagged its tail. Its companion, a short, brown-haired child with soft, round features, grinned._

_"What is it, Pochacco?" The child beamed when the dog led them to the pair of men._

_"Papa!" The young man smiled when the father ruffled the child's tangled mass of brown hair. "Ren, what're you doing here?"_

_Ren grinned up at Papa. "I'm looking for Yasu! Have you seen him?"_

_Papa laughed. "If I tell you, that'd be unfair, and you're cheating enough as it is having Pochacco help you sniff out your older brother."_

_Ren stuck out a tongue. "No it's not! He knows more hiding places than me anyways, so it doesn't matter!"_

_There was a short burst of laughter, and the small child turned to glare at the young man. "Oi, jiijii! Are you laughing at me?"_

_"Ren, that's no way to talk to your elders!" Papa laughed, though, and Ren sneered at the man and turned away with a sniff._

_"Ah, I forgot. Let me introduce you two," Papa laughed, wiping his eyes. "This is one of my kids, Ren. Ren, this is Masaru, someone you'll be getting to know real well, since he's going to be helping around the house from now on."_

_"Why?" Ren snapped, glaring at the man, Masaru. He responded by giving her a smile. "Your father isn't as strong as he used to be, Ren-chan."_

_"Kun!" Ren snapped, pointing a finger at the man. "It's Ren-kun, not Ren-chan!"_

_"But Ren-chan sounds so much cuter."_

_Ren stomped a foot. "I don't wanna be cute!"_

_"That's too bad!" Papa shouted. The young man watched, a smile on his face as the father picked up child and dog and swung them about. "You're one of my cute little kids, and that's what you always will be!"_

_"Papa!" But there was a hint of a smile in Ren's voice, and soon, childish laughter filled the air. "Papa, baka, stop it!"_

_"That's no fair, Ren!" All three turned and watched as another small brown-haired child ran up to them, cheeks red from running. "You were supposed to come look for me!"_

_"It takes forever to find you though, and that's no fun!"_

_"But you always have Pochacco, and that's no fun either."_

_Yasu pouted when Ren stuck a tongue at him. "Not my fault he likes me more, Yasu no baka!"_

_"Alright, alright," Papa sighed, wrapping an arm around the red-eyed Yasu. "Stop being such an ogre to your older brother and apologize, Ren."_

_"No!"_

_"No?" Papa muttered, raising an eyebrow._

_"If people see me being an ogre to Yasu, they won't pick on him, since they know I'll be an ogre to them too if they bother him!"_

_"That's actually some good thinking," Masaru replied, laughing._

_Ren sniffed and turned away again. "Of course! That's cuz I'm smart!"_

_"Right you are, Ren! That's why you'll apologize like I told you to, else you'll be carrying some more buckets later in the dark."_

_"Come on, Yasu, we gotta go help Mama. Race you back!" Ren shouted, turning and rushing off. "I'll let you beat me this time too, so stop crying!"_

_Papa laughed. "You gotta love that kid of mine."_

_"Yes, I do." Papa was still watching Ren, so only Yasu saw the strange smile that suddenly spread across the man's face. Beside him, Pochacco growled, and Masaru turned and blinked at Yasu, as if he'd forgotten that the young child was still there. He flashed him a disarming smile, and the young boy shivered._

_"P-Papa…"_

_The other man turned back and clapped Yasu on the shoulder. "Yasu, you should get going. And don't let Ren get you down, alright?_

_"Ah, let me introduce you to Masaru, Yasu! He'll be staying around the house from now on and—"_

_Yasu ran off, away from the man with the strange smile._

**OwO**

"Say, Master, would you slow down a bit? I can't keep up." Ryuunosuke glared, his bottom lip jutting out in disgruntled fatigue when the figure ambling on ahead of him didn't bother slowing down.

"Oi, did you hear me?"

Again, no reply.

"Damn it," he muttered. He hadn't eaten since that small bowl of rice last night, and half of that he'd given to the small cur licking around the bottom of his chair.

Ryuunosuke sighed. Damn him and his soft heart.

A growl ripped through the air.

Damn his empty stomach, too.

"Shut up."

He frowned. "I can't do that unless I eat, y—Oi!" Ryuunosuke gnashed his teeth together when something hard flew into his head. "What was that for?"

"Your stupid whining."

"You could've handed it to me," he muttered, awkwardly bending down to pick up the piece of bread. Just as his hand was about to touch it, the piece of rope latched around his hands jerked forward, pulling him back up. Reflexively, he'd shuffled forward, and now the piece of bread was further down along the road.

"W-Wait up!" he whined. When his question was met with a "Why should a master wait on its pet?" Ryuunosuke dug his heels into the dirt. "If all you're going to do is starve it to death, what's the point in picking up a stray?"

When Mochizuki stopped in the middle of the dirt path, Ryuunosuke hurriedly picked up the stale piece of bread and jammed it into his mouth.

"You know, some people would pick up a stray just so they can kill it themselves, watch it suffer under their hands." A chill passed through him, and Ryuunosuke tensed when Mochizuki turned his dark blue eyes on him. "It's so they can have power over some other living thing. Be a god, in that short amount of time."

Even when the brown-haired boy turned away and started walking again, Ryuunosuke's muscles stayed tense for a minute before he slowly started nibbling on his hunk of bread.

"Why'm I so hungry and thirsty?"

"You were asleep for a while."

"How long?"

Ryuunosuke nearly choked on the chunk of bread when Mochizuki replied, "Three days."

"S-So long?"

"Those bastards got you pretty bad. I thought one of your ribs was going to pop out." When Ryuunosuke started fumbling at his clothes, laughter flitted through the air. "Baka. I already patched you up. You wouldn't be standing there if I hadn't." When Ryuunosuke stared at him, Mochizuki snorted and rolled his eyes. "Don't worry, I didn't see anything. You probably wouldn't have anything to tempt me with anyways."

"T-That's not why I was staring!" Ryuunosuke snapped.

"It's alright, stray. Lots of mutts are star struck and in love with their owners."

"You don't _own_ me. I just owe you," he muttered around a stiff mouthful of bread, wincing as the pieces chaffed at his dry lips and caught on their way down his throat. Mochizuki cast him one last smirk, and he frowned and turned away, looking at their surroundings. He blanched when he realized that he knew them. He'd passed them, some time ago.

"Where're we going?" When Mochizuki didn't reply, Ryuunosuke yanked on the rope tying them together.

"Oi, where're we going?"

"If you don't stop pulling on our string of fate, it's going to break."

_What?_

"Stop playing around with me!" Ryuuosuke snapped, rushing forward until his face was in that of Mochizuki's. "And besides, this string is white. Any baka can tell that the string of fate is red."

"It will be, if you don't stop yapping in my face and back down."

Ryuunosuke backed down. Mochizuki smirked and turned away, and he reluctantly followed after him. They walked in silence like this for quite some time, and Ryuunosuke thought that that annoying guy was never going to answer when there came a nonchalant "I've never been to Kyoto before."

Dread filled him. Something like a lead weight dropped on his heart and started trying to pound it into the ground. "N-No way…"

"I plan to be visiting family there."

"T-That's …"

He stopped when the other boy suddenly had his face in his, a finger lifting up his chin. "What's the matter, stray? Cat got that tongue of yours now?"

"Stop!" he snapped, swatting it away. This was one really strange new traveling companion. Worse though was the fact that he was going to Kyoto, where _they_ were.

"I… I can't go with you."

"What was that?"

"I… I'm not supposed to be _here_—"

"If I hadn't saved your sorry ass, _I_ wouldn't be here either, so shut up." At the strange edge in Mochizuki's voice, Ryuunosuke shut his mouth, and they kept walking like that the rest of the way, until the sun sank below the horizon. In all that time, he didn't stop thinking though.

Ryuunosuke had to get away from his new master. That was the only option. If he didn't, he'd be taken back to the slaughter house, and he might've used to be a suicidal fool, but he wasn't—not anymore, at least—and he didn't feel like dying. Not yet.

**O~O**

**I keep imagining Ryuu with long hair and forgetting that he sheared that shit off!**

**Well! Sorry for taking forever to write. I've been… lazy (and poleaxed by writer's block). And I've been sidetracked by Kpop, heheh. I liked it before, but I've ****_really_**** gotten into it now. Any Exotics or KissMes here? Kiseopians and Soohyunnies, unite! Damn, I love those guys… Not a sasaeng though. Never that. Nor will you find me scratching into any of my body parts "I love EXO" (some strange girl did that, aish). Really wanna go buy their merchandise… (cute backpacks and bracelets, aiiii!)**

**Well, you can now find me on (sister site to roleplayrepublic and fanficoverflow, both of whose purpose I don't get [why leave the story drabble as an original fanfic when you can turn it into a novel, where you get recognition for it?]), where I've… started created several other romantic little children. Under the same username, duh. But yes, find me. Especially you Big Bang, U-Kiss, EXO fans. Minor MBLAQness too.**

**_Miiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiir_****.**

**Ah! Next chapter? PREPARE YOURSELVES! I'M FEELING LIKE THERE'S GONNA BE SOME TOTAL YAOI-Y FEELING SMUT (remember what I said at the beginning, though)! FEEL FREE NOT TO READ IF YOU'RE A HOMOPHOBE! Or… if you just don't enjoy the BL (fufufu, enjoy the mayo, guys! Enjoy the mayo…).**


End file.
